Cuando me logres ver
by katherineSN
Summary: Aunque es una alumna reconocida en la Universidad Hogwarts, Hermione sólo desea la atención de Cedric Diggory, quien no puede negar cierta curiosidad hacia la reservada castaña. En el poco tiempo que les queda de carrera, ¿podrán dejar de lado sus prejuicios y miedos para conocerse mejor, o todo quedará como un simple anhelo? ¡Tributo a Diggory, el que nunca debió morir!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan invisible que un grito pugna por salir de tus labios? ¿Sabes cómo se siente el ver al que amas junto a alguien que no eres tú, que tiene la suerte de conocerlo a fondo, sin barreras, y aguantas las lágrimas por el dolor que ello te causa?

En mis veinte años de vida, nunca me planteé cambiar mi personalidad, hasta que lo conocí. Su animosidad e inteligencia me atraparon inexorablemente, aunque al principio me irritara un poco su parloteo constante; simplemente me acostumbré, hasta que pude apreciar la esencia ingeniosa de sus comentarios.

Sólo tengo dos amigos: Harry y Ron, mientras que él está siempre rodeado, principalmente de chicas. A pesar de ser una buena estudiante, y que muchos me conozcan por mis logros académicos, mi alma sigue incompleta. Llevamos cuatro años en la misma carrera y apenas hablamos, lo cual es martirizante para mí.

¿Cómo podría lograr que Cedric Diggory se fijara realmente en mí? Usualmente me dirige la palabra para explicar algo que no entiendo del todo, cosa que no sucede a menudo; tal vez debiera fingir amnesia por un tiempo para tenerlo cerca.

Él es sumamente dulce, educado, apuesto… probablemente jamás terminaría de elogiarlo, pero es que esos ojos grises te invitan a admirarlo, su cabello claro a enredar tus dedos. ¡Cuántas veces he tenido que frenarme para no descansar mi cabeza en su hombro, que parece enviarme una tortuosa invitación con su calidez! Quisiera saber más sobre sus intereses de su propia boca, y no por lo que escucho a hurtadillas de sus charlas con otras.

Sí, yo, la reflexiva Hermione Jane Granger amo a un imposible, mas a uno lleno de tal magnificencia que roba el aliento.

**Hey! Vengo con nueva historia (sí, ya sé, algunas me dirán: otra!) jaja, lo siento, pero es que necesito desahogar el torrente de ideas que me viene acerca de la evolución amorosa de estos personajes. Ojalá le den una oportunidad. :)**


	2. Cap 1 - Cuidado con lo que dices

**Capítulo 1**

**Cedric POV**

Lunes: tan lluvioso como de costumbre en Londres. Tuve que abrir mi inseparable paraguas para salir de casa, hacia las conservadoras calles. Suspiré, recordando de pronto que me quedaban menos de dos meses para dejar mi preciado Hogwarts.

Todo estaba sucediendo con una rapidez chocante, apenas parece ayer cuando entré al primer semestre de Literatura; lleno de nervios, pero a la vez muy emocionado. Afortunadamente esas ganas por aprender no mermaron, yo diría que incluso aumentaron. Una de las causas de ello fue la profesora Pomona Sprout, quien hace ahínco en abrir nuestras mentes hacia "el espíritu de los libros", revelando así la sensibilidad del autor al momento de escribir: sus emociones plasmadas (o en su mayoría, escondidas) dentro del texto.

Sonreí con cariño. El semáforo cambió a rojo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Para acceder a Hogwarts debías emprender una subida de cinco kilómetros, hecha de piedra; valía la pena por el ambiente antiguo y repleto de verdor que rodeaba el castillo, en el cual ya me había perdido tres veces.

-¡Diggory! – saludó Cho efusivamente. Su cabello liso y negro me dio de lleno en la cara debido a su emoción, apenas traspasé el umbral de la edificación – Llegas temprano, como siempre.

-Sabes que prefiero adelantarme – musité divertido. Eso también me lo reclamaba mi tía, pero era un hábito muy arraigado que me inculcó mi papá como trabajador del Ministerio.

-Cuéntame, ¿finalmente te llegaron las propuestas de trabajo? – Aunque Cho estudiaba Idiomas y su horario solía ser apretado, de una u otra manera conseguía el tiempo para que nos reuniéramos. Contemplé el suelo de linóleo, evadiendo responder, hasta que me tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-¡Vale, ya entendí! – contesté – No, aún nada.

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Seguro que revisaste bien el correo? – inquirió escéptica.

Asentí.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Eres muy talentoso y las editoriales constantemente solicitan correctores – parecía querer arrancarse el cabello. Puse una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla; conmovía que se preocupara tanto por mí: era una excelente amiga.

Subimos las escaleras con lentitud, dándonos tiempo para seguir conversando. Ella estaba finalizando su cuarto año de carrera y su entusiasmo era desbordante. Me apoyé durante unos instantes en la barandilla, para así visualizar fácilmente la llegada del profesor Snape.

-Consideran que todavía me falta aprendizaje – musité encogiéndome de hombros. Desde que inició el tema no lograba sacarme eso de la cabeza, si bien sentía esperanzas de tener una entrevista antes de graduarme; mi sueño era Burke´s Publishing; no obstante, sabía de antemano que era soñar muy alto.

Mis ojos vagaron por la planta de la facultad Huffepuff. A las 10 a.m. el pasillo se encontraba casi desierto, pues la mayoría veían clase, y dije "casi" porque una linda castaña se hallaba sentada en un banquito, escribiendo frenéticamente en su cuaderno de cuadros negros y fucsias. Me intrigaba lo que plasmaba en papel, por lo que, disimuladamente, conseguí que mi compañera y yo nos acercáramos, entretanto la asiática se maquillaba, otra vez. Alcancé a leer unas palabras sin que Hermione se diera cuenta:

"(…) De pronto las ramas del abeto lo asieron por los pies, haciéndole proferir un grito de desesperación, deseando con todo su ser que alguien lo socorriera…"

-_¡Qué raro! _El ratón de biblioteca sigue pegada a un libro – murmuró sarcásticamente Cho.

Hermione dejó su actividad inmediatamente. ¡Cielos, la escuchó! Enrojeció, según noté en su blanca tez; sin embargo, no levantó la vista, su lápiz continuó suspendido en el aire.

-Te he dicho que no le digas así, y solamente escribe – refuté con molestia. Detestaba que le pusieran esos apodos, resultaba denigrante.

-Como quieras Ced, pero para mí siempre será una sabelotodo. – comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando en otra dirección. Era realmente terca.

Me volteé con la intención de disculparme con la castaña, a pesar de que no habláramos mucho, quería que supiera que era una sarta de mentiras lo que dijo mi amiga, que ella era especial, pero Hermione se había ido.

Suspiré derrotado.

**Oki doki, aquí está el verdadero primer capítulo, jaja. Es la 1era vez q m adentro en la mente de Ced, así que se valen críticas :) Estoy + acostumbrada a Edward, Damon e incluso Klaus. Quizás la mayoría de los episodios sean este punto de vista, no lo sé, pero les aseguro q iré alternando la opinión de los personajes :) Gracias a zzamantha x colocar la historia a favoritos! Respuestas a reviews:**

**SALESIA: Muchas gracias! Exacto, ellos tienen tanto en común... Sí, es feo que sobre el Cedmione hayan pocas historias :( Será sin magia, acertaste, aunque puede q Hermione escriba sobre eso. Quise mostrar a los personajes en la universidad, puesto q quedé curiosa cuando terminó la saga (creo q a otros Pottericos les suecede igual, jeje) :)**

**alicemiranda: Jajaja, gracias :)**

**Vale: También lo pienso! Gracias, ojalá te guste este ;)**

**alastor82: Gracias x el favorito y tu comentario! Este es el primero :)**

**Saludos! **


	3. Cap 2 - Nuestras pasiones

**Capítulo 2 **

**Hermione POV**

Salí como una exhalación hacia el salón. ¡Estúpida Chang! ¿Tenía que resaltar tanto el hecho de que me centrara en los libros, mientras que ella seguramente era más divertida? Apreté los dientes y tuve que contenerme para no dar un portazo al entrar.

_Vamos, Hermione. Cálmate. Cho Chang sólo es una superficial sin cerebro; tantos productos de belleza le afectaron las neuronas_, me animó mi sub-consciente, por lo que suprimí una carcajada. Suspiré, recordando a Cedric: fue bastante amable al intentar defenderme. Sonreí contenta.

-Srta. Granger. Buenas tardes – saludó con tono educado la Profesora McGonagall, sobresaltándome al no haberla escuchado llegar.

-Buenas tardes – asentí y sonreí con cariño. Ella fue a su escritorio, depositando su maletín de cuero brillante.

-Ya no me sorprende en absoluto encontrarla aquí – señaló con aire cómplice – Esa es otra cosa en la que nos parecemos. Cuando era joven también me refugiaba en las aulas para escapar del bullicio y bromistas pesados.

Me enderecé orgullosa. Seguro tenía los ojos brillantes por la comparación que hizo conmigo mi docente preferida, pues además de miembro del Dpto. de Escritura Creativa, era una escritora reconocida en el ámbito del análisis poético.

-Mu…muchas gracias, señora – respondí sonrojada, causando que su rictus severo decayera por unos segundos. Claro que no le aclaré que iba a los salones principalmente para escapar de la soledad que me daba el tener a mis mejores amigos en facultades distintas a la mía.

-En fin, ¿qué tal vas con _El viaje de Varte_? –preguntó. Saqué mi cuaderno de notas para enseñarle los avances en mi historia. Le conté sobre mi súbita ocurrencia de incluir a un trol extremadamente lerdo que jugaría un rato con el personaje de John Varte hasta que su ingenio le permitiera liberarse.

Sobra decir que la inspiración para ello me vino al recuperarme de los comentarios de la desagradable Cho Chang.

-Bien, me gusta. Pero asegúrate de hacer mayor énfasis en las descripciones. La vez pasada te corregí un capítulo donde apenas te referías al entorno. Tiendes a centrarte en el mundo interno – recordó mirándome atentamente a través de sus gafas.

Me golpeé levemente la frente. ¡Se me olvidaron esos detalles! (Otra vez). Hice una mueca y contemplé el aula, llena de pupitres vacíos. Realmente era la única alumna que venía a este Seminario, dado que la mayoría prefería irse por la rama de la investigación literaria y otros pocos por la Lingüística - Edición, como Cedric.

Meneé la cabeza, buscando concentrarme y anoté en los márgenes los consejos.

**Cedric POV**

-Les he traído variados ejemplos de los típicos errores que cometen los aspirantes a escritor – anunció el Prof. Snape con voz indiferente. –Casos así los encontrarán regularmente en las editoriales. De ustedes depende "pulir" textos, en principio mediocres, hasta que alcancen la máxima perfección.

Lo observé, admirado. La sala estaba en completo silencio, absorbiendo la sabiduría de Severus Tobias Snape, mejor conocido como "el intolerante", ya que debíamos atesorar los consejos de un veterano en el mundo editorial. Su lema era: "Déjense llevar por sus instintos y sabrán si un manuscrito funcionará. Cuando aquél pálpito no los deje en paz, esfuércense por mejorar su contenido"

Blaise, Draco, Lavander y yo asentimos al unísono, preparados para el reto que nos presentaría en esta ocasión. Mis manos picaban por develar lo escrito en el fajo de hojas puestas en mi mesón.

-Recuerden utilizar las notas Post-it para anotar las correcciones. El manuscrito sólo podría tener subrayadas las frases incorrectas. Empiecen – ordenó dándonos la espalda – Tienen dos horas.

Revisé la primera página. El título me hizo enarcar una ceja. _La rabia de una goma quemada_, ¿es en serio? ¿No existía un mejor título que ese? Solté un bufido, exasperado.

"El Dr. Maxwell se secó las manos sudorosas en su bata, antaño blanca, asaltado por una idea prometedora…"

Mmm, sentí curiosidad y proseguí. Iba por la página quince y ya había veinticinco errores, la mayoría ocasionado por conjugaciones incorrectas. Aquel Dr. carecía de sentido común al quemar una y otra vez materiales químicos al estar medio drogado por los olores y su afán de conquistar el mundo.

Estaba peor que Cerebro, el de la comiquita de Animaniacs.

"A la final _(¡Dios! Otro error. Era: Al final)_ tuvo que rendirse cuando la superficie del agua se agitó peligrosamente en el contenedor, logrando que casi cayera de bruces en medio de sus ardientes burbujas…" Este hombre tiene severos problemas en su gramática; también escribió transgiversación, en vez de tergiversación.

No sabía si reír por estos inventos o llorar por su censurable estructura lingüística. Opté por observar a mí alrededor para despejarme. Draco tenía el cabello como un nido de pájaros, revuelto y frustrado por lo que imaginaba un completo desastre de manuscrito… ¡en servilletas! ¡Pobre chico! Lo cruel es que en la vida real los asistentes y editores tienen que enfrentarse a esas situaciones. Al menos dudaba que les tocaran autores como el Marqués de Sade que escribía con sus heces y sangre a falta de tinta.

Lavander se secaba las lágrimas por la diversión que le causaba lo que leía. La vi garabatear con entusiasmo. Blaise por su parte, no podía ocultar su impresión; tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, así que sospechaba que su historia sería verdaderamente terrible o cautivante hasta quitar el aliento. Me miró y gesticuló un discreto: _¿Qué diantres es esto?_

Me encogí de hombros e hice un gesto de: _Aguanta, hombre. Sé fuerte_. Después de veinte minutos más quedé complacido al terminar. Resulta que descubrí la razón del título. En medio del desastre cometido por Maxwell, creó una especie de sustancia flexible, similar a la goma, que tenía vida propia y se hallaba harta de la inmundicia en la que lo tenía el científico, por lo que decidió irse, no sin antes amarrarlo y condenarlo a morir encerrado con la pestilencia.

Reí sin poder evitarlo: la mente del autor era retorcida. De un principio flojo y extraño, se dio una trama levemente cómica, y sin duda sombría. Me recordó vagamente a _El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde_ y _Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo_. Moví el cuello, tratando de desterrar la tensión. Debía admitir que me divertí tratando de comprender los giros de la historia, y casos así eran los que afincaban mi decisión de ser editor.

-¿Y bien, Sr. Diggory? Del uno al cien, ¿qué puntuación le daría a este manuscrito? – inquirió Snape con la cara semi oculta por dos cortinas de cabello negro. Suspiré.

-Señor, le daría un setenta. Subiría el nivel si se resumieran algunas partes y eliminaran otras – contesté – Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que es interesante la cantidad de cambios que hace. Cuando crees empezar a comprenderlo, ¡sale con algo muy distinto! – expliqué decidido ahora.

El Profesor tomó las hojas con un ademán, analizándolo durante segundos.

-Es el primer estudiante que dice eso – exclamó frunciendo el ceño – El resto solamente hablaba de que por poco enloquecen con esta abominación. Tenga cuidado con ser excesivamente benévolo; muchos no lo merecen – dijo. ¿Acaso eso era un regaño? Permanecí callado, en dos días nos daría los resultados de nuestra labor.

Esperé a mis compañeros, quienes acabaron pronto tras la resolución de dudas y salimos, charlando alegremente sobre los escritores tan "originales" que tuvimos el día de hoy.

**No pensé que estaría tan bloqueada para escribir la continuación, pero finalmente aquí está. Disculpen chicas! Hoy sí tuve inspiración y mi mano se movía sola, jaja. Me sorprendió lo fácil que se me está haciendo escribir sobre Cedric, mientras que a Hermy la dejé de lado! Con respecto a Cho: comparto su antipatía; esa chica es puros celos, casi la imagino verde! Respuestas a sus bellos reviews:**

**Vale: Hey! Gracias! Sí, creo que me centré en su punto de vista; lo que escribí de Hermione fue realmente corto. Cedric es muy tierno, tienes razón! :)**

**SALESIA: Qué comentario tan largo! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! M encantan! Jaja, sí, al menos tenemos la tranquilidad de que sólo como amiga, aunque creo que ella quiere más. Leíste mi mente? Algo parecido sucederá. Ya hoy di otras pistas sobre ellos. Hago el intento, jeje. Ojalá! ;)**

**Portia White: Bastante envidiosa, cierto. Jaja, exactamente. Gracias!**

**loree: Muchas gracias! Aquí está la actualización :)**

**olovehp: Qué chévere! Gracias!**

**Lestrange Lotus: Genial! Gracias! bueno, tarde y todo, pero aquí está el capi, jeje. En algún momento Hermione le dirá algo parecido. Pronto hablarán, tranqui :) Ah, y agradezco enormemente que pusieras a favoritos el fic y a mí! Un beso**

**TheDiariesDarkness: Wow! Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras y el favorito. Me halagas.**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Me divertí colocando a Snape, al cual describen de manera extraordinaria en otros fics, como en _El Caballero Herido y la Dama_, _Inesperado_ y la _Ignorancia_. Fueron mi guía :)**


End file.
